


Memories

by Sir_eggy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: :(, Missing their dad, Poor kids, Sad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 02:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_eggy/pseuds/Sir_eggy
Summary: ‘Petey?’‘Yeah?’‘I miss daddy’Peter froze. 'W-what?' he stutters. He must've heard wrong. Morgan would never bring that up (or he just didn't want her to).Just something I wanted to post. Its in between endgame and ffh. I tried to make it sad but I'm not that good at writing XD Pls enjoy.





	Memories

Peter was just listening to some music and reading his textbook when-

‘Oof!’ Peter grunted as Morgan’s weight landed atop of him.

‘Petey!’ She wraps her arms around his neck ‘Come play with me!’ She giggles.

Peter's heart melted. ‘I’m asleep,’ he pretended, turning over on his side and shutting his eyes and fake snoring. Morgan giggled again.

She sits on his stomach. ‘But you weren’t before!’ she accuses, cupping his face and trying to open his eyes. ‘And it’s not bedtime yet!'

Peter opens his eyes at that and smirked. ‘Morgana, its nine o’clock. You bedtime was two hours ago,’

Morgan grumbled a 'fine then' and pushed Peter over as much to the edge of the bed, ignoring his comments and lay down next to him.

Peter looks at his little sister, innocence radiating off the two of them. Morgan smiles, purity shining through her in waves as the siblings (by blood or not) fell into a fit of laughter. He lays a shielding arm around her and she snuggled into his chest.

‘Petey?’

‘Yeah?’

‘I miss daddy’

Peter froze. 'W-what?' he stutters. He must've heard wrong. Morgan would never bring hat up (or he just didn't want her to). 'I miss daddy,' she said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world(its not, its really really not). 'Whenever I think about him, my chest hurts. I don't like it. I just want him back, and we can have ice pops and play superheroes. I wanna tell him I love him 3000,' 'M-Morgan, I...' Mr Stark. Tony. _Dad_. His head hurt. His heart wrenched. Because he did too. He missed him so so much. He had watched him die. He'd held his hand as he drew his last breathes. He heard his heartbeat stop. He heard his father die.

‘I do too,’ he croaked. Why? Why wasn't he good enough? He felt like he'd done so much... it just wasn't enough. Peter wanted to reach out to Tony, cling on to him, but he couldn't. Tony wasn't there, and he never would be. He could've saved Tony, he should have put the gauntlet on when he had the chance. He should have been the one to snap his fingers. Tony had family. A wife. A daughter who deserved to grow up with her father. But Peter wasn't good enough. Why did everyone he love die? Why did his heart hurt so much? Why couldn't he stop crying?

‘Do you think he’ll be back?’

No. no. no no nonononononono. He won’t come back, he never will. He can’t. I want him to but he can’t. We’ll never see him again. I'm sorry. Its my fault. I'm so so sos so sosososo sorry.

‘Maybe not, but I promise, you will see him again,’ he whispered into her ear, his eyes pooling with unshed tears.

‘When?’ she asked hopefully. Peter's heart broke.

‘You’ll see.’

Morgan nooded, accepting his answers. ‘Night Petey,’ she yawned, nuzzling into his chest lovingly.

What did Peter do to deserve that?.

‘Night Morgy,’

She slept, he wept.

Tony watched from above.

_‘Daddy loves you always.’_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope someone felt this :'( lol probs no one Still editing it


End file.
